Under Lock and Key
by KaputheWolf
Summary: She wasn't supposed to be here.


**A/N: I hope you like it. Song and lyrics not mine! Nobody's Supposed To Be Here by Deborah Cox- Kapu**

_[Chorus]_  
_How did you get here? _  
_Nobody's supposed to be here _  
_I've tried that love thing for the last time _  
_My heart says no, no! _  
_Nobody's supposed to be here _  
_But you came along and changed my mind_

How did Emma get here? Nobody's supposed to be here except Henry. Regina's tried the love thing for the last time since Daniel, and her heart screams no. Nobody's supposed to be in this dark place she calls her heart. But then Emma came and changed her stubborn mind.

_I've spent all my life, on a search to find _  
_The love who'll stay for eternity _  
_The heaven sent to fulfill my needs _  
_But when I turn around _  
_Again, love has knocked me down _  
_My heart got broken, oh it hurt so bad _

_I'm sad to say, love wins again_

Regina's spent all her life searching to find a true love who'll stay with her for eternity and through thick and thin. Regina didn't know if she believed in this world's place called 'Heaven' but she keeps thinking its starting to fulfill her needs. She turns around, but love knocks her down again, and her heart is broken again but much worse than before; she's sad and regretful to say love has won the battle again. She didn't want it to win because it'll just keep hurting her. She knows it will.

_So I placed my heart under lock and key _  
_To take some time, and take care of me _  
_But I turn around and you're standing here_

The brunette had no choice but to place her dark abyss of a heart under lock and key, so to take some time off the pain and take care of herself. She turns around one day and sees Emma standing here. She's inside her heart and she doesn't know how she did, but every time she looks inside her heart Emma is there with Henry, smiling brightly at her.

_[Chorus]_

_This time I swear I'm through _  
_But if only you knew _  
_How many times I've said those words _  
_Then fall again, when will I ever learn _  
_Knowing these tears I cry _  
_This lovely black butterfly_  
_Must take a chance, and spread my wings _  
_Love can make you do some crazy things _

This time the Mayor swears she's through with all of this shit, but if only the blonde knew how many times Regina had to say those words to make herself believe them. Regina falls again, is she ever going to learn? She knows full well the tears she's crying, and a beautiful lovely black butterfly lands in front of her and she knows she now has to spread her wings and take a chance with this crazy thing called love; it makes her feel these thundering confusing emotions that makes her feel mad. She knows love can make you do crazy things. Like when she still had Daniel she was willing to run away with him and have a better life than the one planned for her. But she would do those crazy things for love; she feels it deep inside her darkened heart.

_So I placed my heart under lock and key _  
_To take some time, and take care of me _  
_But I turn around and you're standing here _

Regina once again placed her heart under lock and key, to take some rest from the pain and take care of herself, but she turned around and saw the blonde Sheriff standing there. Nobody's supposed to be here. She promised herself that, but she guesses she can't always run from this.

She's going to take this chance. So, she walks up to Emma knowing that the blonde can now see her feelings that make her feel and look vulnerable. Regina looks into Emma's shining emerald eyes that are sparkling with love for the brunette. Regina feels a tear go down her cheek and she kisses the Savior with all the passion she kept locked up only for a true love she desperately wanted to have that wouldn't leave her like Daniel had forcefully been.

The Evil Queen and Regina have now let someone into her heart besides Henry and her mother. The Mayor and Sheriff pull away for breath, and Emma wipes away Regina's tears that have slipped unnoticeably when they had been kissing, and she presses a hand to the brunette's chest where her heart is thumping wildly.

"I'll protect your heart, Regina." Emma whispers, pulling Regina against her in a hug. Then Emma pulls away and places her hands on Regina's hips again, and she kisses Regina with comfort and true love.


End file.
